


Mr. Deep Ocean Blue Eyes

by Artbykays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi x OC - Freeform, Fukuroudani, M/M, Original Character(s), haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artbykays/pseuds/Artbykays
Summary: Rei Honda. 17, 6'6", volleyball wing spiker, and madly in love with Mr. Deep Blue Ocean Eyes. Rei transfers to Fukurodani after his parents split and meets the school's pretty setter, Akaashi Keiji. He fell in love right away and wants to prove to him, and the team of course, that he belongs with them.Rei Honda is my Haikyuu!! OC. I felt bad that Akaashi would be by himself once the third years graduate and so I made him a friend(Maybe boyfriend). AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME! HEY, HEY, HEY!!!
Relationships: Akaashi x OC, Akaashi x Original Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Rei, um, we have to move. I know you love it here in Kyoto, but we need…”

It went in one ear and out the other. How could he just say that? Everything I had is in Kyoto. My friends, my school, my team. I grew up here. 17 years later, I have to leave it? This is, this is unfair. I remember packing my things, saying goodbye to my group, my team and my best friend. I told my friends we would try to hang out at least once a month. Told my team I would try to get on the volleyball team and see them at nationals. Telling Nene about my move was hard. She understood why we had to leave but, we could both tell this was going to be hard. Nene was one of the smartest and coolest girls I knew. She was the sister I never had. 

“It will be a new opportunity! We will be living in the city and our new place is close to the academy so it’s not a far walk for you. Plus I hear this school is a top volleyball team. So if you can get in, you could be on a top team!” My father tried cheering me up while we prepared for our 5 hour drive. 

I don’t blame him for what happened, but why Tokyo? Why not just move to a new place in Kyoto. It’s not fair. We made three stops along the way, but when we reached the city, the energy shifted. My dad seemed more at ease. To be far from Kyoto. I know this will be best for us, but it doesn’t feel right. Just running from a situation. 

The house was slightly bigger than our old one. Maybe spacious is a better way to put it. There was enough space in the back to practice receives but nothing too big. I helped my dad bring out some boxes for just the necessities for the week. We will finish packing on the weekend so I can settle into school easier, and also in case I do join volleyball. 

My room was definitely bigger this time. I started to think about the layout of my new room and just plopped my bags in a corner. Checking my phone then sighing after finding out it needed to charge. I plugged it in an outlet and tried to set up some blankets and pillows on the floor. Our mattresses and beds wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow. I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. 

A slight knock made me shift my gaze towards the door. “Hey bud, um I was gonna go get some dinner. Want anything specific? I heard there is a cafe that has some good stuff and they stay up late so we could get something there?”

I Sighed and stood up. “Sure. I will come with you. Don’t want you to get lost on your way home.” I grabbed my phone that had a low charge and a jacket. 

We headed out and walked a few blocks in silence. I think my dad wanted to say something, but I could tell he didn’t want to press me. I kept checking my phone until we reached the cafe. It was lit up with so many neon signs, you couldn’t miss it. It smelled nice when we walked in. Like sweets and bread. There were also students from high schools and colleges hanging out together inside. Made me miss my group again and I checked my phone. No texts. No calls. Nothing.

“Order whatever you want Rei.” My dad told me before he started his order.

I stepped back to look at the menu then ordered a curry bun and an iced green tea. Nothing too special. We stepped off to the side after paying and waited for our food. I looked around and got some stares. I know I am tall for my age but there is no need for staring. Looking at some of the students, I wonder if some of the high schoolers go to Fukurodani. Nah. If they are a top school, I am sure they would hang out somewhere nicer. But then again dad did say the school wasn’t too far so maybe-

“Excuse me.” A soft voice behind me called out.

I turned around and saw I was in their way. “Oh, my bad.” I moved to the side and looked at the shorter male. 

“No worries. Thank you.” He had a bunch of snacks and headed towards the door. 

His eyes were like the depths of the sea. They were a dark blue with hints of green. His hair was black as night. I haven’t seen anyone as handsome as him before. But he looks like he is a college student. A hungry college student since he had a bag full of snacks. 

“Rei, Are you okay? You spaced out. Our food is ready. Let’s get going.” My dad walked towards the door and I followed. 

The last time I found someone actually attractive, was probably when I thought the girl in my art class was cute. But this guy...It was like staring into the night sky. 

Once we got home I headed up to my room. I needed to plug in my phone again. My phone dinged as soon as I sat down. Looking at it, it was a text from Nene.

Nene ^w^:  
REIII! Are you in Tokyo now? Call me if you are if you are free :P

I chuckled softly then gave her a call.

“Hello city boy! Did you guys get there okay? Anything exciting on the trip?” Nene rambled on.

“Not really. It was just a long quiet ride. My dad kept telling me it was a fresh start and it would be good for us.” I sighed and took a sip of my tea.

“Mmm. I know it’s hard, but hey, you can call me anytime! Anything interesting in your city? Have you explored it yet?”

“We went to a cafe and got some dinner. It looks like a fancier cafe than ours. It had a bunch of students.” I thought back to the cafe. “Oh and I think I am in love.”

I heard a spitting noise. “What?! It has only been a few hours in Tokyo and you are already falling in love? Aw man, I wanna go to Tokyo.” She coughed.

“Mr. Deep Sea Eyes.” I sighed and closed my eyes. “He was so cute Nene, his hair was jet black, kinda wavy. Mmm not too tall, but his eyes. Ughh.”

Nene giggled. “One, everyone is ‘Not too tall’ compared to you. Two, wow I hope this guy has a dreamy brother or friend. Day one and Rei Honda is already falling in love with Tokyo.” 

I smiled softly then let out another sigh. “I hope I get to see him again. Maybe I should keep going back till I see him again.”

“Please don’t. You stick out like a sore thumb, and it would be obvious.” 

“...I’m hanging up now-”

“No no no no I’m sorry!” She laughed.

Our conversation went on for about an hour. Talking to her made my night complete. I know Nene would never let me down. If I could take any of my friends with me here, it would be her. We have known each other since middle school and have been inseparable ever since. We became friends when we both joined the co-ed volleyball team. Nene was my setter. 

I stood up and looked at the uniform the school sent me and sighed. At least the uniform looked nicer than my older one. I walked to my bathroom and took a shower and then brushed my teeth. My dad and I have an early start tomorrow. I have school, and he has to check out his new studio after going to a small orientation with me. 

Time skip

My dad drove me to school this morning so I could kinda get the idea where it was. I wasn’t really nervous, but more home sick. I wouldn’t be greeted by Nene or the guys on the team anymore. 

Ding!

Nene ^w^:  
Have fun today bb! Text me if you need me.   
Just not during Soma’s class >:p

I smiled. Nene always knows what to do.   
Rei:  
Thanks Nene, I will text you during lunch.  
Miss you.

“So are you excited? The uniform looks cool! I think you will fit in perfectly here. I can feel it!” My dad tried to cheer me up but it didn’t really work. 

“I guess. I wish I could have my friends here.” I huffed and looked out my window.

“I know, but hey, we can plan a holiday where they can come visit you. Or maybe we can meet them halfway and you guys could hang out.” He smiled.

I nodded and heard him sigh. I know he is trying but it is just hard. Mom said I was like dad a lot. We bottle up our emotions to keep our loved ones happy. He is still hurting. You can see it in his smile.

When we arrived I stepped out and looked at the huge school. I still can’t believe I got in. I am not the brightest kid, but I am no dummy. At least with Nene. She helped a lot with my studies. Walking in the gates was just like walking into that cafe. Students were staring and mumbling about my height. Another reason why I didn’t want to start a new school. We walked to the office and were greeted by the principal and a counselor. They sat us down and talked about what classes I would be taking. 

“I heard you wanted to join the volleyball team. I am unsure if the coach is taking any more applications but you can always ask. In fact a team member is in your class. He is the vice captain so you could talk to him too.” The principal mentioned.

I nodded and followed them to my class. My dad waved goodbye so he could head to his studio. The counselor looked at me. “I know a little bit about your situation, so if you ever feel down or need someone to talk to, I am in the main office.” She smiled. 

Again I nodded and looked at the door to my class. Here we go.

“Ah excuse me, I have the new transfer, Honda. Rei Honda.” The small lady moved out of the way to let me in. 

I entered and I swear someone commented on my height again. 

“Hello Mr. Honda. Welcome to Tokyo and to Fukurodani. Why don’t you introduce yourself a bit.”

Slowly I walked to the front and took a deep breath in, then out. “Um I’m Rei Honda. I am from Kyoto. I play volleyball and I am 6,” I looked around the room and there he was, “6....”. Mr Deep Sea Eyes. I quickly looked at the back of the class clearing my throat.

“Ah another volleyball play. Akaashi, you may have to show our new guy the team.” The teacher smiled then pointed at the back of the room to an empty seat.

Quickly I walked to the back and sat down. Akaashi… Mr. Blue Eyes is a high schooler...In my class...AND on the volleyball team?! Nene is gonna flip. Just my luck.


	2. Convince the Team

Home room was kinda cool. The teacher is chill. I didn’t have too much trouble finding my next classes. I was actually looking forward to my art class. Dad is an artist and it kinda just rubbed off on me. I like doing portraits or still lifes. The way just a minute could capture someone’s beauty stood out to me. Right now, one beauty stood out to me. 

Lunch came really quick. This is the part I have been dreading and have been excited for. I was not looking forward to sitting alone, but I couldn’t wait to text Nene. Her lunch starts in about 10 minutes so until then, find a nice quiet spot. I roamed around a bit with my lunch until I found a bench outside behind one of the buildings. Sitting down, I opened my box and looked at what my father made. Checking the time again, 3 minutes. I took a few bites of my lunch until it hit Nene’s lunch time. I quickly called her.

“Rei! Dang not even two seconds into my lunch, you call. How is it so far? Make any friends? How about classes? Any cool classes for Mr. Preppy boy? Hmmm?”

  
I chuckled as I swallowed my food. “Sorry. I just thought it would be weird for me to sit by myself quietly. I need someone to talk to.” I took another bite. “Classes are cool. I have an art class right before lunch. And no friends but uh…”

“But what?” Nene said as she stuffed her mouth with her lunch.

“Mr. Deep Blue Ocean Eyes… He is in my homeroom AND the setter AND vice captain of the volleyball club.” I said a bit too loud then cleared my throat. “Just my luck.”

“WHAT?! No fair! Come pick me up and bring me to your school. I will live on your porch bro. You are so lucky.” She huffed.

“Now if my luck could continue the rest of the day, I really want to make it on the volleyball team. I need something normal here. Plus Akaashi is a plus.”

“Oh ho ho~~ His name is Akaashi? He sounds pretty.” Nene sighed and ate some more.

“Yeah. I don’t need to be in the starting line up, but I do want to be on the team.”

“I’m sure when they see how talented you are, they have to let you in. You are a really talented spiker Rei. There aren’t many players who are ambidextrous. That’s an advantage.”

I ate some more. “I guess. Oh man. If I do join the team, I have to practice with him. I am going to be such a burden on him.” I groaned.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked over at who it came from and was in awe. “Nene, I will call you after school, thanks for listening.” I quickly hung up. “Um… hi.”

“Honda right? I’m Akaashi, we have homeroom together.” Akaashi said softly. “Can I sit here?” 

I scooted over, moving my stuff and nodded. “Go for it.”  _ Really? ‘Go for it?’ _

“So you said you played volleyball.What position?” He took a sip of his juice.

“Um wing spiker.” I chill out dude. You barely know the guy!

“Oh cool. What school did you come from? You said you were from Kyoto, I haven’t heard about schools from there.”

“Koyo High School. We aren’t really known for sports. Our team wasn’t totally bad, we just liked it more as a club than a competition so we only ever played other schools in Kyoto.” I nodded as I wrapped up my lunch. I was too nervous to eat.

“Oh that’s cool. Do you want to come check out the team? Some of our members play during lunch. Can’t guarantee a spot in the club but it would be cool.” Akaashi stood up putting his hands behind his back.

“Sure, yeah, cool.” I stood up. Oh Nene please pray for me.

Akaashi led the way to the gym and I could hear the sounds of feet moving across the floor and volleyballs being hit. There was some yelling but I couldn’t make out what the person was saying. After changing our shoes, we walked in.

“Bokuto, calm down. I am sure he is on his way-”

“AKAASHI!” A tall guy with white tipped hair yelled rubbing towards us. “Where have you been? I need you to set for me and- oh. Who is your...tall friend?”

I bowed my head softly. “I am just a classmate of Akaashi. I just transferred from Kyoto and he wanted to show me the volleyball club.”

“He is a wing spiker. Thought he could practice with us since he doesn’t know anyone.” Akaashi said. “This is Bokuto. He is the captain and our ace. He is a third year.”

“Hey hey hey! Let’s see what you got...uhh what was your name?”

“Oh uh Honda, Rei Honda.” I smiled softly and took off my jacket and tie, folding them and placing them by the door. 

_ Cool. So far so good. Practice with the team. Don’t be so nervous. You are in your element.  _

I walked back over and stood to the side. Bokuto and Akaashi got into position and Akaashi set one up for Bokuto. I wonder how long they have been playing with each other for? Bokuto hit a cross body shot like it was nothing. And Akaashi looked so calm. It was like he knows how Bokuto hits.

“New guy, you try and hit. Are you right handed or left?” Bokuto called out.

I walked over to where Bokuto was before. “I am ambidextrous.”

Bokuto’s mouth dropped. “Well color me impressed. Also, how tall are you?”

“Last time I checked, 6’6”.”

Bokuto let out a whistle then tossed one to Akaashi who then tossed it up. I ran up and spiked it straight down with my right hand. It was a little low for me, but it was the right speed.

“Damn bro. Straight down.” Another team member called out. 

“How was that set?” Akaashi asked.

“Um a little low, maybe just a bit higher if you don’t mind.” He nodded and Bokuto got ready to toss to Akaashi again.

This time it was a perfect set. I used my left hand this time to land it just in the corner.”

“Duuude! I’d be careful newbie, or else our captain is going to be jealous!” another guy yelled out.

“Me? Jealous? Uh no way. I will show you how a top ace of the country does it.” Bokuto switched spots with me and tossed a ball to Akaashi then got a running start to hit the set. He hit it hard alright, but it landed outside the court. Bokuto groaned and landed on his knees.

“Oh great, here we go. Weakness number 6.” Akaashi sighed. 

What? I am so confused. It was such a powerful hit, sure it went out but is it something to get upset about? And what is this weakness number 6?

“Hey that was a really cool shot Bokuto. It sounded powerful.” I tried to cheer him up 

The team looked at each other ‘He knew what to do.’

Bokuto cried out. “My underclassmen are showing me up! I can’t even hit it inside the court, yet here you are, Mr. I can use both hands to spike.” He slowly stood up.

There goes my shot on joining the team. I broke the captain! “You know it’s actually hard for me to use my left hand. I mainly use it when the setter sets it too far, or too short for my right hand. You can ask my friend. I also can’t hit very hard like you. You make it look so easy.”

Bokuto lifted his head and looked at me. “I do, don’t I?” Well that didn’t last. “Say, why don’t you join us after school for practice, and I can show you how to hit it hard?”

I smiled wide and bowed my head. “Thank you, that means a lot! I won’t be late, I promise.” And with that, the bell rang, meaning lunch was over. I walked towards the door grabbing my stuff and putting my uniform jacket back on. As I changed my shoes, Akaashi stepped out to change his. 

“You know, that was pretty cool of you back there. Bokuto can be hard to handle sometimes, but you handled him perfectly.” He stood back up to face me.

“O-oh really? I was just being honest. I think I heard about him in a volleyball magazine once.” I felt a slight blush creep in.

“He was in the top 3 aces of Japan, but now is in the top 5. What is your next class?”

“Um I think history.” I pulled out my list from my pocket and nodded. “Yep. With uhh, Nanashima.”

Akaashi nodded. “Cool. She’s chill. Well see you in homeroom and then at practice.” He waved and walked off.

How can he be so cool? Well, at least I have a chance to join the team. I just have to show them I can be useful. But I can’t upstage Bokuto. It’s one thing if a coach says no, but if a team member, especially the captain, said no...I would never want to show my face in this school ever again.

  
  


The rest of my classes were pretty boring. Back home, I would be having English with Nene. But once that final bell rang, I quickly packed up and texted my dad I would be joining practice today and letting him know not to wait up for me. When I stood up, Akaashi was standing in front of me. 

“Let’s go super star.” He walked out of the classroom and I followed. 

He brought me to the locker room. Good thing I came prepared and brought my own gym clothes. Once we changed, I followed the team to the gym. I got to learn one of the other wind spikers' names. Konoha. He seems chill.

“Picking up new members guys? Where did you find this tall fella?” A coach looked up at me.

“He is a transfer student and in my homeroom class. He is a spiker.” Akaashi introduced me.

I bowed. “Hello, my name is Rei Honda. Um Bokuto invited me to practice today. If it is alright with you, I would like to try out, I guess. I really want to be on the team.”

“Hmm Bokuto invited you huh? Guess you got some talent. Let’s switch you with Kohona for now and see what you got. Warm up boys.”

I smiled and joined the team in some stretches.

Practice went well. I think Bokuto got sad again. Akaashi said it was normal and just to play along with the team. Bokuto was really talented. I don’t know why he was worrying about little details. When we did a little practice match, I was on the opposite team of Bokuto. Akaashi was with me so the coach could see how I worked with him. I thought I would be this nervous wreck, but I knew I needed to stay focused if I wanted to be on the team. Bokuto though, did not like being without Akaashi. 

“You have some talent my boy. What school did you come from?” The coach asked.

“Koyo High sir, and thank you. I know I am nowhere near talented as the team, but it was still really fun to play again.” I wiped my forehead with my towel and smiled.

“Well with your height and being able to hit with your left and right hand would give us an advantage. Nekomata can’t brag about Lev anymore. Are you free to start practicing?”

I stepped back a bit from what the coach just said, Did I hear him right? “Like, as another try out or-”

He laughed. “To join the team. You aren’t the brightest are you.”

I chuckled, turning a bit red. “Yes! I mean, yes I am free to start.”

The coach nodded. “Sounds good. Pick an empty locker, and leave your uniform sizes with Yukie, the manager.” He pointed then called everyone over. “Next week is golden week. Grab a form and have your parents fill it out. Also give a warm welcome to Honda over there. Don’t forget to do cool down stretches.” He walked out

Some of the guys hit my back and welcomed me. This was perfect! 

“Alright, let’s cool down and leave. It is getting too hot to stay late.” Akaashi clapped his hands and everyone followed.

After changing, telling our manager my sizes and grabbing a paper, I scanned it over. Golden week huh? What does that mean?

“Hey Hey Hey Rei! Haha, that rhymed. What ya thinking so hard about?” Bokuto leaned over towards me.

“Oh um, golden week. What is it? A training camp?” I asked.

“Yeah. We join some other teams from schools in Tokyo and play practice matches pretty much all day. We recently invited a school in Miyagi. We get all practice once in a while but this upcoming week is a big one.” Akaashi pointed out while putting on his jacket. 

That seems like fun. Our team never did anything like that. I nodded and placed the piece of paper in my bag. “I will see you guys tomorrow then.” I bowed my head and headed off.

“Wait Honda!” Bokuto called out. “You just moved here huh? Need help moving in?”

“Bokuto, you just met him.” Akaashi cut in causing Bokuto to frown.

I let out a small laugh. “It’s okay Bokuto. My dad and I can handle it. Thank you though. I will let you know if I need help.” I smiled and waved.

  
  


My walk home was thrilling. I guess it wasn’t as bad as I thought. Quickly I called Nene.

“You hung up on me so suddenly earlier! Rude.” She huffed. 

“Sorry! Akaashi invited me to a practice lunch session. Annnnd the captain invited me to after school practice. Annnnd~~”

“You made a huge fool of yourself in front of your lover boy!” She yelled out.

“What no! No! I made the team! The coach said I was good and my height could help the team. Something about ‘Nekomata...and Lev’? Not sure. Plus we have Golden Week Training next week.”

Nene squealed. “See I knew you would make the team!” 

I smiled. “Thanks Nene. School wasn’t so bad, but I miss you and the guys.” I sighed. “Who still haven’t checked in on me.

“Eh? Really?! Well, just shows I am your number one friend right?” I could imagine the proud smirk on her face.

“Yeah. Well, I better go. I just got home and I need to shower, unpack and eat. Text you later okay?”

“Mhm! Bye Rei~~!” Nene hung up.


End file.
